


Lambs Made Lions

by SMANGST



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMANGST/pseuds/SMANGST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lambs Made Lions

Two hearts  
Two souls  
Shaped, bound, punished by fate  
A dimpled smile  
A freckled laugh  
Silent understanding in glances  
In touches   
Poetry across skin  
Wishes against lips  
Music in synchronized pulses  
Love immeasurable  
Damaged soldiers  
Wounded, bruised, lost  
Lambs made lions  
Boys made men  
Brothers made heroes  
Defying all odds and the will of Heaven  
For each other  
And teaching an angel to feel


End file.
